


全员脑洞：67区

by KnightNO4time



Category: NieR: Automata (Video Game), YoRHa Stage, YoRHa Ver 1.0
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-03
Updated: 2020-08-03
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:09:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 11,334
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25695574
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KnightNO4time/pseuds/KnightNO4time





	1. 背景设定

地球几百年前遭受了外星人的入侵，外星人制造了机械生命体侵占地球，差点将人类逼入绝境。  
但是人类开发了月球，并且在那里建造了基地和研究室，创造了智能战斗机器人投入地球。和月球和地面的双重合作下，将外星人赶回太空，将机械生命体压制摧毁，残余的逼入地下。

只是，机械生命体也在这期间学习了人类一起地球，甚至与自己的创世主外星人分离，部分独立出来。  
高等的机械生命体开始诞生了“繁衍创造”的系统，他们开发出有着人类外貌的高智能同类，在无形里混入人类社会。而那些原始或者其他容貌的机械生命体，则潜伏于人类社会周围隐藏和崛起中，他们的存在与壮大的事实逐渐被各国发现。

人来再次拿出智能战斗机器人的档案加以研究和改造，最后生成了接近人类富有感情和高智商的战斗人造人，保护地球和人类。  
最终，几百年来被迫害的地球重新被分配。一共被分成了83个区，其他被侵害严重且有着机械生命体潜伏无法深入探测的地方，则被隔离。  
每个地区都被很高大的墙壁和防护罩保护，用轨道相连，同时也链接月球和地心。不过依旧无法阻挡机械生命体的进化，所以仍有被入侵的可能和案例，甚至在普通人注意到不到的地方已经发生了许多案件。这其中也有很大可能是区域内部潜藏的敌人开发出通道，将同类引入。

于是人们一边想尽办法铲除剩余地区的机械生命体夺回领土，一边不断戒备和寻找着那些潜入人类群体里的敌人。所以他们也将人造人部队分配到各个区域中，进入人群里生活，试图猎杀敌人和保护区域不被入侵。  
但人造人的身份平日都被隐瞒，看似和常人无异。出任务行走的通道也很隐秘，战斗设备和制服也基本都在那时候才显露。  
一方面是他们的存在会引起人类的戒备和敌人的警惕，一方面是他们可以学习人类并且分析敌人的形象，还能继续帮助后续研究发展。  
还有一点是，部分人群和曾经大战残存逃离的智能机器人都对人造人的使用方案有所不满，提出抗议和人权问题。上层认为如果那两个群体的人如果同着急其他人造人加入并且煽动反抗，将会引起世界性的骚乱。

第一区是最大的，也是核心，更是最坚固，安全性最高的地方。也是世界中心。所有的高层和会议中心还有研究中心以及军事全部都在里面，并且掌控月球基地。  
其他区则按照收复顺序排序，不按大小。  
YoRHa实验M部队就被发配到了67区（数字来自成员编号的数字之和），这里也好世界第八大区（数字来自算上教官后的小队人数），经济发达。

根据区域大小，常驻潜伏部队数量不同。  
67区就有两个。一个是M部队，另一个则是男性的1.3a部队。  
部队之间联系不多，但能彼此共享资料和区域内情况，必要时彼此支援与合作分析。为了不瞩目，部队之间居住地也很分散，基本保持很大距离。

常驻部队基本负责该区域的安全，主要处理区域内和区域外隔离区的情况。  
而其他进入该区的人造人部队，则为派遣部队。是直接从月球或者一曲派遣来支援和多重任务执行的，流动性大，在各个区域之间奔波。比如2B和9S他们，和1.2的女性部队。  
这里每个机型都有，只是生产规模数量不同。E，A，G，B，都同时存在。但大部分都是女性机体，男性机体大部分都是S型。

基本其他地区常驻部队都为女性机体，男性的全部在一个区可以说很少见。但这其中似乎是另有原因，使得67区被暗地里选择为了试验区，投放了两个男性部队，并且M部队是新的实验里的第一批测试群体。  
上级决定研究出更像人类的人造人，甚至开始在“成长”和“生长”上开始了实验开发。机型的新型素材和仿生物的构造，使得M部队的机体在一定伸展性范围内，可以像真正的生物一样成长，更改体格和外貌轮廓。  
人造人本身就设置了感受点，能产生触觉和味觉等，更是拥有痛觉认知。即使他们消耗能源的方法不需要生物的排泄，但下方和内部的细节全部都有涉及，感受点传输的感觉也是真实的。

第一次成长实验体，从原本有的机体样本里选择了三号和四号。他们从已开始制造出来就是以成年男性诞生的。  
这里给予人造人的“成年”标准是全球认定的。为了让他们更早的投入战斗，全球认定的成年为18岁。  
而单独给他们分配了教官Black，作为教育者训练者和监督人看守抚养，在外类似父亲的角色，同时也是“收养者”。  
于是三号和四号从18岁诞生开始，和Black生活了两年，这两年他们成功成长，所以研究开始了第二波。  
不过他们在成年体的三号和四号观察时，也研究了二号。后来发现，未成年体的成长可以更加迅速，持续生长的年龄更长，学习更多。因此他们都开发了少年机体。  
所以后来的二期少年机体们，都是在三号和四号生活了两年后加入的。并且他们成长时间很长，从幼年开始被三号和四号照顾过来。

所有机体抵达一定年龄后就会停止生长。  
成年男性机体的三号和四号，从18岁的样貌成长到了30岁会停止。  
而其他人的少年机体，则可以从他们被制造出来时的6岁，成长到18岁成人后停止。  
人造人成长很快，学习很快。所以他们一年内，可以成长人类的两岁到三岁，速度根据他们学习和经验能力来决定。  
他们脑中的数据会在最开始幼年时不断传入。任务方面的技能需要教官训练和执导以及实战，不断自己学习进化。而日常方面，则是上面直接从数据库把大量的模版安装进来，在他们不需要和普通人那样去学习和上班时，就能懂得一般的常理规则和知识，好帮他们在伪装时顺利对上话题。

为了在人类社会生活，应付社区周围的邻里。他们都有设定的背景。  
比如Black就是收养了一群孩子的单身养父。  
并且他们都有假名对外使用，私下里依旧是自己的编号相称。  
他们每过一段时间，就会更换住所。都是上面安排好的地方，地区位置也调动很远，是为了不让他们引起那周围的人类注意。  
每次换一个地方，人物背景也会在资料里重新编辑，而且更换名字。所以其实大家对于名字追求不大。

一般最开始出去任务实践的都是三号和四号，因为成年了，后来二号加入。因为人数关系，在最开始的学习时，Black都只是让他们增援其他部队，所以他们对于1.3a那边的人也比较熟悉。  
幼年时期的二期孩子们，一般都在家里学习训练，也和普通的孩子那样玩耍。可如果需要的话，他们依旧会被调入战场支援。  
虽然大家保持着战友，教官，学生的关系。但更是一家人，对外也是父亲和儿子的关系，彼此是兄弟的关系。

教官很忙碌，偶尔就会被叫去一区或者月球基地开会和汇报。就类似于“出差”，一般家里都是四号和三号负责看守。  
每个地区都有专门负责的司令官直接传达指示，67区的司令官是White。而Black是第一个被派遣在地球，单独负责一个部队的教官，因为M部队是需要成长培育的，因此Black的职位责任也很独特。  
每年有一次，White都会到访Black家里，亲眼检查M部队的成长。

最后说。这里一家孩子的大小年龄心里排序是。  
从大到小：  
四号，三号，二号，二十一号，二十二号，六号，九号。


	2. 生活日常小档案

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 此内容讲述的是二期小时候的事。  
> 二号8岁左右，9，6，22，21都是6岁刚诞生不久。3和4则已经是23岁左右。

——档案1——

因为他们的住宅坐落在富人区，还是很大的豪宅，所以大家会一起玩捉迷藏。为了配合弟弟们，三号和四号也会加入其中陪一陪。  
每次二十一号当鬼是，找人都找的特别快。尤其是二十二号，因为他熟悉二十二号会去哪。  
其他人找的快，是因为作为Scanner的他善于推测，判断分析能力强。  
但是六号还是开玩笑说他是不是用了Scanner技能找了黑盒。  
二十一号就就很委屈很生气，说自己才没有作弊呢！！可是老是容易被误解。  
于是他甚至开始假装找不到，拖延长时间。然而拖延一会后，他还是可以很快找到大家，所以继续被误解。  
于是二十一号说自己不当鬼了。但是他的反侦察能力也很强，也很较真，就会分析后选择那些不容易被找到的地方，特别拼命的藏起来，甚至衣服会弄脏。  
结果除了二十二号能因为是双子机型的关系慢慢的找到他外，其他人都找不到他。  
于是又被六号火上浇油，说他是不是探测到了黑盒，所以可以移动。  
二十一号崩溃的说自己根本动都没动，等了好久。  
好气哦。气得二十一号宝宝干脆不玩捉迷藏了。

顺便说。二十二号是每次找到人最少的，基本都是找到二十一号。  
大家为了不让他他沮丧。还会选择简单点的地方，或者移动到附近躲起来。但是也是为了让他找，所以选择的地点还是要隐蔽。  
总之，每次大家都等好长好长时间，甚至二十二号还没找完，就被其他事情打断了。【比如任务啊，或者训练时间开始了啊】  
为了让二十二号的认真不白费，九号每次都很正经的藏着，不管再长时间都在等二十二号找到自己。  
结果有一天因为等的太久了，九号不小心在柜子里装衣服的大箱子中睡着了。然后上方落下来的衣服盖着他，没被大家发现，他没看到通讯。  
结果大家都慌了，以为他丢了。后来二十一号探测黑盒后找到他的。  
发现他时，他正抱着腿，蜷缩在柜子里用来装备用制服的箱子里，被盖着的衣服埋着看不到。等揭开后，就能瞧见到个睡着的小脑袋露出来。  
最后他由四号哥哥小心的“挖”出来，抱走去睡觉了。

——档案2——

Black为了区汇报和开会离开大宅后，大孩子们每天都负责向通讯视频那边的考官汇报每个成员的情况。而且H型的九号虽然最小，但是每天必须给大家进行检查，负责记录成长的研究数据，并且汇报给教官。  
于是Black每天都要和家里的孩子们视频。仿佛出差的家长，和家里联系时问候孩子们情况的状态。  
每个孩子都来打招呼，然后乖乖听报告。

于是收到视频邀请的四号，冷静的开始接通，并且确认了时间。  
三号在一旁看到后，被四号用眼神指示了一下。然后回头对着另一屋玩的弟弟们就吼了一句“喂！到视频时间了，都过来集合！”  
视频那头就能就听到，屋子那端叽叽喳喳的声音突然变小，接着一堆跑过来的脚步声。

Black透过屏幕的视角：  
离开的四号站来开距离后，第一个乖乖跑过来的是九号，并且也立马站好。  
然后跟着他的是安静站过来的二号。  
后面是并排走着的双子，并且还在窃窃私语，于是被三号催促快一点。  
后面的六号冲过来，还在一副心不在焉的说着刚才没说完的话题。于是被三号训斥安静点，但被做鬼脸。

——档案3——

Black爸爸出差回来的当天，大家都熬夜等他回来。  
年龄小的都撑着脑袋，像小鸡啄米一样打瞌睡还要坚持等。【这句是染决的脑洞补充！】  
于是大家就说，“干点什么来熬过去吧！”

如果是桌游：  
三号，六号，二十一号【边上是给他打气的二十二号】，还有被拉进来凑数的二号，围着桌子玩。  
二十二号偶尔回去一边沙发上，挤过去和九号一起用平板【SS？】看视频和漫画。  
沙发另一旁的四号会安静的看书。

如果打游戏：  
原本三号和六号在打，但逐渐发展成要吵架的模式，三号还不断被六号调戏。  
一旁九号抱着腿乖乖看剧情，竟然局外人看得还挺开心。偶尔他还会还被三号科普剧情。  
后来三号说，九号或者二十二号试试看吧！自然也是为了干掉六号，所以三号在一旁使劲地指导。  
九号和二十二号操控的很生疏，就两个人一起彼此帮助，紧张紧张得哇哇叫。为了他们俩，二十一号还出手相救来着，意外的比他们俩玩的好。  
一旁看着的二号和四号，偶尔会吐槽他们好吵，或者就是单纯的看剧情。可是也会发生被强行拉入游戏行列的意外情况，却出乎意料的成绩没那么差。

如果看恐怖片：  
大家一起吃着薯片和爆米花。  
【补充：们是可以吃饭的，但不一定需要吃饭。水源最主要，然后也可以使用一些药物和人工能凉快来补充，如果需要的话，吃食物【高热量一些的】也可以临时让他们维持吧。所以可以吃东西，也能偶尔看到大家围着餐桌一起吃东西的画面】  
四号雷打不动。  
二号一声不吭，但是意外的僵硬了。  
三号大声说话表示自己并不害怕所以还在吐槽。  
六号故意吓唬其他人，顺便讽刺甚至预测剧情剧透。  
二十二号趴在二十一号身上瑟瑟发抖，而二十一号坚持看完了整部电影。  
九号努力的缩起来，在周围一惊一乍下从手指头缝里看完的电影。  
结果Black刚到家门前，还没开门，突然听到了尖叫声。  
他进屋后，几个孩子忽然疯了一样蹦下沙发向他冲过来。只是每个人的表情都各不相同。  
二十二号是吓哭着过来，二十一号牵着他的手安慰的领着他。  
九号是立马礼貌的欢迎，可是吓到的脸色还不太好。  
六号则是啥事都没有一样乐颠颠的凑热闹。  
二号则是安静的跟在最后面调整表情，甚至不好意思得不想被发现，所以默不吭声的低着脑袋。  
Black看着一群小不点，再抬头看了眼沙发上的两个负责照顾的大孩子，投出疑问的样子，但是看到电视又明白了什么。  
四号只是安静地站起来，做出了一个礼貌打招呼的姿态，简单阐述他们被吓到了。  
三号则是坐在沙发前的地上，胳膊搭坐垫上回头看着教官，指了指电影说这故事也没啥好怕的，他们太夸张了。

——档案4——

每次晚上送小的们去睡觉时。  
四号都很负责，一个一个送房间。意外的，大家在他身边后就会冷静下来的。尤其是九号和双子他们，就会很乖的围在四号身边。  
三号则是催着催着不行了就开始抓人，抄起来小个子们带房间里丢床上。对六号是真扔。对九号，则是那种大哥哥逗弟弟的状态，忽悠忽悠给抛过去，玩的那种。  
虽说三号是那种会催会急躁，但是闹一闹反而会陪着玩的类型，很享受他们折腾。  
于是后来他开始每天进入了“床铺传送”的活动。从门口把小不点们一个一个，飞出去一样，抛去床铺的被子里！  
拍完自己拍拍手完事的样子说“行了，快给我去睡！”  
好欢乐的，每次孩子们都发出“wei～”的声音，就飞去了床上，就像是跳进了海洋球里！

睡前大家都睡不着，或者一个睡不着就连锁反应都睡不着，于是就变成四号给大家念书。  
大家排排躺在那里听故事。九号和二十二号听的超级认真，还提问。二十一号除了认真，偶尔会解答。六号吐槽剧情，三号在一旁还耐着性子跟着听了听，偶尔补充点不必要特效。  
看到中途打瞌睡还坚持听的九号，和已经不小心睡着的二十二号，以及却怎么还是那么精神的六号，以及看起来好像状态莫名很正常的二十一号，四号还会停下来确认下情况，然后说既然有人睡着了就不讲了，九号不用坚持。  
二号会很负责的给大家掖被角，但其实他也很困，开始点头的那种，但坚持守在一旁。于是二号会被四号说辛苦了，就让他先去睡。  
三号则简直在一旁沙发上，翘着腿拖着腮，陪着四号念完，直到全部孩子们都睡着了为止。  
即使四号对三号说他没必要留下来，反正他对这个故事没兴趣。可是三号还是不服输的说点反话，最终仍旧呆了下去。

四号出现意外情况，比如生病或者任务后受伤，未能在约好的那晚吧章节念完时，三号那晚就拿起他的书，说他不要搞了赶紧去睡，自己终于不用听他唠唠叨叨了之类的话，随后他决定今晚自己给弟弟们念。  
说完后不等四号反驳，他就摔门自己带着书离开，去孩子们的房间了。  
结果三号被吐槽念的并不那么好，但是他意外的念的好认真！非常完整认真的朗读完了。  
九号很捧场的全程认真听了！  
然而念完后，好像大家都没好好睡过去呢……  
三号发现没成功后，很认真的竖起手指说，“好吧，那我再给你们多念一个章节。”  
于是他就多念了一个章节，可是发现只有几个人打瞌睡，还是没睡着。  
于是他干脆不念了，过去把被子撩起来给小不点们糊脑袋上，说“行了。你们都给我闭眼睡！”就晚安了吧！


	3. 战后深夜

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 一个战后抢救治疗的段子

67区是地球上第八大区域，而这里被称为富豪区的地方只有两处，距市中心有段距离。每户人家的豪宅都有着很大的前后庭院和草坪，这也让每户人家之间都保持着距离，看起来私人又保守。  
但就在这个无人的深夜里，看似平静的外表下，独立大宅的地下室里却被血和药物以及机油味充斥着。  
隐藏起来的地下基地被人工金属素材包裹，里面安装着各种普通人无法接触到的科学仪器还有操控设备。而后方的武器库被打开，深处被掩盖起来的通往外界的通道大门也大敞，地上还滴落着人工合成的血液。

“三号，把应急处理箱拿来！二十一号还能动吗？用Scanner的程序强行启动第二者操控权限打开急救舱控制设备！二号帮他！手动操作急救舱第权限的急救程序！”  
这个小队的负责人——教官Black的指令快速清晰的传达在基地内，但是他哑掉的嗓子也证明了他自己糟糕的情况，甚至用声嘶力竭来形容也不为过。  
“是！我能行…！”二十一号离开了身为他双子机型的弟弟，在弯着腰移动过来撑起他的二号辅助下，艰难的移动起来。他后背大面积烧伤，制服没了，下方皮开肉裂，最严重的几个地方贴着几个急救纱布。二号都不敢碰他后面，只能架着他的胳膊和肩膀。  
一旁的三号拖着腿受伤的四号移动到墙边，并且帮视觉系统损伤的四号找了个位置放下。别见他平日和对方争论的不要不要的，现在他放下对方的动作可是格外小心。  
他另一半的胳膊和额头还在流血，而他已经无法举起大剑的胳膊现在抵达极限。厚重巨大的剑从手里脱落，掉在地上发出的刺耳噪音回荡在了整个空间内。而他根本不管不顾，而是抵达柜子去除了应急处理箱，送去了教官那边。

所有人都仿佛从生死边缘爬回来的一样。腹部被贯穿而晕过去的二十二号命悬一线。头部一侧被爆炸烧伤失去一只眼睛的六号也完全处于无意识状态。他们俩黑盒反应很弱，随时都可能死去。  
可就是这样的状态，一直负责解救治疗，并且是唯一可以高速度链接操控这里所有医疗设备开启最高权限的九号，却并没有穿梭在队员之间。  
只因为他现在也在重伤行列，一路被教官抱了回来。现在躺在Black怀中的H型少年机体，比往日显得还要较小。因为他双腿的膝盖以下都没了，无规则断裂的双腿被Black撕下的披风所缠裹，临时做成的止血绷带挡住了可怕的断面。  
“教官！以我们的权限，只能开启第三权限。即使入侵，以现在的状态…唔——”远处的二十一号汇报到一半，却扶着头呻吟起来。他的头部受到了冲击，脑单元也有损伤，无法好好地集中精力。  
“二十一号以现在的状态无法进行前行启动，”二号立马接过话帮二十一号说完，“即使可以启动，应该也只能抵达第五权限，上次就是。请使用教官您的权限！”  
Black听完后眉头紧锁，他无可奈何的放下九号，并且交代还能行动的三号立刻取出最大剂量的血液凝胶给九号双腿进行注射，随后自己挂着一身被血浸透的姿态，快步敢去了二十一号身边。  
不过即使用教官的权限，急救舱所有的治疗权限也只能开到第七权限，只有九号可以打开所有权限，进行最深度精密的治疗。  
“不过第七也可以了，至少能用的功能不少。先把二十二号和六号送上去。”这样说着，Black和二号，分别把仅有的两个急救舱从墙壁内的储存设备里拖出来。如同手术台和保温箱结合的急救舱，立刻自己自动开启灯光和操作台屏幕，把第七权限可用的功能都列了出来。

赶回已经为九号注射血液凝胶的三号旁边，Black一边要求三号和二号把那两名失去意识的队员送去急救舱进行处理，一边自己开始揭开被染红的披风，处理九号的断腿。  
三号不得不用一只手抱抱起二十二号，并用受伤的胳膊忍痛和二号一起从两边托起六号运送。  
二号其实好不到哪里去，防御型的他浑身大大小小的伤口，胸口处更是制服裂开，下方露出因多次攻击造成的伤痕，使得他每次都呼吸得困难又痛苦，刚才说的那些话差不多让他耗光了讲话的力气，发声系统也出现了更深的损坏。

Black用急救箱里的药剂给九号止血并且注射了疫苗后，他更换了绷带进行了几本包扎。即使不是H型，但是基本自救的知识大家还都是有的，不过他们并不会携带这些东西去前线，全部都会教给九号，这些简单的处理只有在基地里进行，毕竟这里设备齐全。  
“现在开始，强行启动九号的应急救援模式，”Black通知周围人一样的自语，从急救箱盖子内嵌着的盒里取出了一枚扁平细小的零件，并且迅速扶起无力的九号，解开他脖子上的颈圈。  
“喂，真的要那样做吗？！”大家听完都脸色一变，心直口快的三号第一个开口询问。  
“这对九号的脑单元损伤太大了，”二号立马也提出质疑，可更多是反对。他捂着受伤的胸口，表情的痛苦却是因为他注意着九号的双腿，“何况他现在的情况——”  
“就是因为是这个情况，所以才要使用这个！”Black拿出来教官的威严，厉声的打断了学生们还要继续的发言。“你以为H型是为什么制造出来的？而这个给H型专门设计的模式按钮你们又是以为是干什么用的？就是用在这个情况下的！”  
Black的吼声令当下所有注意到这个对话的人都变得哑口无言。三号乍了下舌后没继续反驳，二号低下头后被刘海遮住的脸看不到表情。  
四号和二十一号始终没说话，四号的伤势让人不知他还听得到听不到刚才的消息。而背对这这边默默操控着放置二十二号急救舱的二十一号，也看不到是什么神情。

Healer作为稀少的新机型，担负着给其他人备份和治疗的重任，是不可失去的重要存在。  
现在如果没有九号，就无法完全操控和开启所有基地内的医疗设备，也无法有专业性的急救和治疗。  
即使一般H型都被保护在后方的安全地带，但也必须跟随部队上战场，这也是为了能第一时间救治队员，让其他人可以继续战斗。因此不论在哪里，战场都是危险的，所以会发生意外并不奇怪。  
比如这回，在二十一号受伤并且收到敌人信号干扰无法侦测的情况下，九号救援受伤的六号将其拖出战区，却被远程导弹射击。虽然二号冲上来阻挡，不过也未能护全。三个人严重的伤势都是那时候造成的，九号更是第一次被炸成这样。

所以为了H型可以在重伤下也能保持意识和行动能力进行治疗，才有了专门给H型的应急救援模式外接按钮。这是让H型机体强行运转唤醒，锁死人造机能里仿生部分的影响运转，以全机械形式利用应急按钮的大功能输出做到短时间内机能运转。  
总的来讲，就是把有着人类形式的那些伤痛和生命特征弱化，以基本机械的形式趋势剩余程序和机能运转。在仅有的时间内把备份传入基地总系统中进行第二档拷贝，并且执行H型救治任务，尽可能让更多成员存活。  
只不过如果按钮使用时间长，则会给H型机体造成副作用。如果超过时间，可能无法承受大量的能量输入而脑单元受损，程序坏损，生命危急，需要修复甚至直接报废。  
九号在刚诞生后一年时曾因为支援任务上了前线，那时候就出现过一次重伤，所以使用过一次按钮。那时候他使用后的副作用和凄惨的模样让M部队每个人都记忆犹新，所以大家都变得对这个东西很忌讳。

大小如一颗芯片一样的小小按钮，更像是纽扣电池。说到底，也差不多就是个电池。  
当瘦弱的九号在无意识下被教官扶起来后，他低垂的脖子下九露出了平日被埋藏在颈圈厚的脖子，而那里有一处红色的小点。如同没有扎好的针眼，微微泛红的颜色在他白皙的肌肤上非常明显。  
电池按钮按进那里，顿时就像是磁铁一样相互吸住，随后按钮周围深处如同蜘蛛脚一样的细针，敞开刺入九号的内部。  
顿时只成长到十岁左右的幼小人造人男孩发出了接近惨叫的呻吟，仿佛从噩梦里惊醒，又像是病症突发，他身体抽出的抖了起来，断掉的双腿在地面上因为晃动而不稳的拍打地面。  
Black立马一只手按住他的膝盖，无法顾及伤口的情况，尽可能压稳他乱动的双腿。另一只手臂揽着少年的肩，把他困在怀中。

不过这段过度的反应只持续了不到一分钟，九号的声音小下去，就像是漏气了一样安静下来，肩膀低垂着。后来他眨眨眼像是在确认自己的机体又在运转，这才抬起头。  
他脸色并不好，但是应该也感觉不到双腿的疼痛。身体被强行激活，可能让他浑身有一种被抽干的虚脱感，却又有一种压迫感在推动他每个肢体零件运转着。  
大家曾听他形容过第一个的感觉，据说并没有被能量充满的爆发感，反而是被压的喘不过气却又停不下来那种难耐，并且体内如同被不断侵入修改，带着痒痒的刺痛。  
“九号，”Black露出任务时才有的威严，把反应还有些迟钝的九号叫了起来，“虽然双腿没了，但是现在需要你Healer的能力。现在开始传输备份和治疗，能做到吗？”  
“是，可以！”总是认真乖巧的九号，那张还满是稚气的脸上满是认真。即使他这样小小的身体遭到了严重的缺失，却依旧立刻接受了任务，着实让人放心不下。  
“别勉强，九号，”先前一直状况不明的四号忽然开口，他干涩的喉咙下词语间挂上了几分沙哑。他取下了战术眼罩，眼圈因为刺痛而泛红，目光所看的方向并不是明确的指向九号的。显然他的视觉系统模糊不清，所以他只能寻着声音找位置。  
九号虽然在不适下呼吸抽出着发抖，却依旧在看到同伴时流露出担忧。他并没因为长辈的安抚而放松，反而咬咬牙立刻证明自己的决心。  
“我可以的，请让我治疗！”

就这样，九号开始让教官帮自己移动。  
九号首先把备份传输了一份到总基地的系统，然后利用自己Healer的权限解开了基地里所有医疗器材的最高权限控制权。  
基地里所有墙内暗格和机械箱全部都启动并弹出，亮起灯开始运行程序。不过这些全部都和Healer的九号相连接，以至于大量的运作对于现在这幅强行运行的电脑造成了很大负担，让他出了一层冷汗。

但是他还是好好的在进行工作，要求Black抱着他去查看每个人的情况。Black伤势最浅，指挥型的他基本在后方，所以波及到的都是轻伤和擦伤。  
九号咬着嘴唇，好好的给队员们判断伤势情况。可以自己动手处理的就动手，需要器材的就操控器材，明确的分配了不同人使用不用治疗仪器，从而把大家都送入了相关的治疗项目里。  
全程都是教官抱着断了腿的九号。失去双腿的少年机体显得就和小孩子一样，如同娃娃一样被捧着送到伤员身边。  
四号安静的接受了检查，即使他看不到也能感觉得出来九号的担忧。可明明大家也都很担心九号，所以身为孩子里最年长的长辈，四号只能用一句“我没事”来安抚对方，随后在九号只是下被三号带去修复台上去修理视觉系统了。  
接着九号亲子操控了二十二号和九号的急救舱，用了最大权限的功能进行深度修复和内部治疗。接着设定好程序和功能，急救舱内部的机械仪器就会自动开始进行工作。  
九号打开了另外两个备用急救舱，让二号和二十一号也进入。并且对此进行了一番检查，让他们也进入休眠模式接收扫描和深入处理。  
当然这四个人等到内部处理后，九号还需要给他们进行机体修复手术，否则报废的零件会让他们永远残缺不堪。  
“九号，抱歉…”再让九号被胸口破损的地方接入治疗线路时，二号痛苦的对其道歉。因为身为D型的他是希望无论如何都要保护住九号的，可惜并没赶到。  
“二号不要道歉，这并不是你的问题！”九号有些急切，但是探出去的身子又因为难受缩了回去，可是却伸手握住了二号的小指和无名指，“二号先不要说话了。醒来后…醒来后就都会好起来的。”  
二号还想说些什么，可是睡眠系统已经被启动，所以他颤动了一下的嘴唇跟着眼帘都沉沉地闭上，无法继续把担忧的心情传递出去。

“二十二号他…没有问题的…我会把他治好的…”  
等到检查二十一号时，九号已经气喘吁吁。但他还是选择先安抚二十一号，转告了对方最为关心的事。  
但此时此刻因后背烧伤只能趴着的二十一号，罕见的没在继续盯着对面急救舱罩里的双子弟弟，而是侧着脸越过汗湿的刘海一动不动的看着九号。  
“谢谢你…九号。”二十一号顿了几秒后只回答了一句道谢。他知道现在九号的伤势比自己的更需要修复，但他也知道九号的职责和坚持，所以他并没说出其他话去阻止。  
一向善于分析并立刻提出建议和策略的二十一号，此时此刻却陷入沉默。  
在他的忍耐下，内心的挣扎其实也越来越大，攥成拳的手就是证明，直到他陷入休眠模式也没有松开。

“我还好啦！九号，你告诉我要干什么，我自己干就可以了。”三号是这里情况最乐观的一个，也是托他身体结构最强的福。  
不过他对这种治疗方面精细的活并不灵活，他能做到的顶多就是战场上应急时给自己做的粗略的急救，并不能起到好好处理和回复的作用。  
九号在自己的工作范围内，会变得执着且赋予责任感。明明相比其他人没有那么多的威慑力，但他坚持的态度却不容被拒绝。  
更何况让九号处理时最方便的，否则后续如果有问题，九号处理起来会更麻烦。因此Black帮忙进行了制止，这也让毛躁心急的三号闭上了嘴。

最终九号的手指开始打颤，指关节无法很好地舒展。他的胳膊控制不好力气，脱力的下垂。脑单元负担太大，让他无法很好的传输信号指令，操作变得困难起来。  
可是他依旧咬紧牙进行着，每个个动作停顿的节奏，都和他艰难的呼吸一起，抽走着他的能量。可说到底，不论如何他们都是战士，都是军人，九号绝不会放弃自己的任务，负责的背负着。  
就在他手臂快要抬不起来，手指要从绷带上滑落之际。Black伸出手，托住了他的手腕。就这样，在教官引导下，九号的胳膊寻得依靠，让Black拎着之际，继续作业。  
直到他扣紧了绷带的边缘，无法拉紧贴的最后一秒。三号抬手按住了绷带的那头，擦过九号的泛白的指尖。九号就这样完成了他最初的工作，手臂彻底无力，被Black牵回来收入怀前。

“完成的很好，九号。辛苦了，”教官每一句的音调都保持在一个水平线上，他把同情心和怜悯之情埋入其中，保持着教官的身份，把握在原本的形象中，给予了九号极大的肯定。  
眼罩后的九号眼不清双眸之间的情况，或许是晕倒，或许是失神，九号回应的声音沙哑而不清晰，像是要听不见了。  
Black快速扶好九号，在脑单元被进一步影响之前，拔掉了九号脖子后方的按钮。九号起先因为被抽出的刺痛弄的闷哼一声，随机陷入脱力的沉默。可是很快，双腿的剧痛恢复，灼烧起来他，让他措手不及，抵抗不了的发出痛苦的呻吟。  
三号对此表现出着急和不安，好在Black下达命令快速，从箱子里去除止疼的药剂，打在了九号双腿上。

此后Black将九号放入打开全部权限可以进行最高造作的机体修复手术台上，启动了机体修复系统。  
这个巨大的手术台被隔离在玻璃门后方，全部和九号内部相连接，可以运动自动修理系统。  
不过因为要修复九号自己，所以教官只能依靠九号的SS来辅助。  
他把那个沾到血迹的，总是被九号抱在怀中的SS取出来，链接在手术台的系统插座上，给SS下达了命令。  
手术台一侧大量的墙内储存的零件箱弹出来，各种机体所需要的部件储备在其中，机械手臂开始根据扫描和结算结果选择合适九号双腿的结构，选取零件开始建设他新的双腿。  
九号也在这个期间陷入休眠，不用就感受到疼痛。

现在基地内，唯一没有进入休眠维修状态的只有教官和三号。两个人在带着伤口的情况下，把全部人都按照九号要求处理好后，几个小时也过去了。  
人造人可以感觉到的疼痛，疲倦，难受，心累。要说的话，他们现在的确身心疲惫，筋疲力竭。  
所以当地下室陷入无声，变成只有机械程序在运转的空间时。两个人都像是再度脱力一样，拖着腿，随便在一旁的椅子和医疗设备箱上坐了下来。  
疲劳让两个人一时之间没有开口说话，只是望着眼前的画面。全小队的人都安全的回来了，现在治疗的话生命就能保住，数据和备份也都存了下来。  
给九号创建双腿的工具发出机械工程维修的噪音，被玻璃罩降低部分音量后，依旧是这个基地最大的噪音来源。但也就是这样滋滋响的频率，化成了一种背景音，不断被两个人的听力所吸收。

Black弯下腰，双肘支在大腿上，手指在中间交叉。他低着头的姿态像是陷入沉思，又或者只是一个长而深的叹息。  
三号听着身旁上司沉重的呼吸，自己则只是向后一仰，靠在了背后的箱子上，抬手搭在不知道是什么机器的上方。机器内部传来嗡嗡的波动，轻轻震入他的手臂，却好似让他安心了不少。  
盯着天花板几秒后，三号这才突然使出力气直起身，用没受伤的那只手拍了下自己大腿，一口气蹦了起来。  
“教官啊！虽然我不会思考那么多，也说不出来什么深奥的话。总之…”他拽了下胳膊，手掌抹了下脖子，却又不想正视对方一样只是盯着前方，抬高声音吼了出来，“总之我会变强的啦！放心吧，下次就不会是这样的场景了。”

他没回头，却听见教官鼻息间回应出了一声，简短却有分量。不是嘲笑他，而是单纯的给予肯定的回应，剩下的就交给三号自己思考和实施了。  
三号知道这个道理，所以他也没继续多开口，而是上前拾起了之前掉落的武器，随后搭在手中杵向地上，在最靠近外边的那座放置四号的急救舱前席地而坐，靠在了轰隆运作的舱壁前。  
“所以教官你去休息吧，这边我守着就行了！”他咧开嘴一乐，显出了战场外的那份爽朗和豪放。“任何人有任何情况，我都会汇报给你的。”  
Black并没阻止也没多言，他是打心底信任着这个团队的。所以他接受了学生的申请，转身离开。  
而他后方，三号盘腿握着剑坐在前方，破掉的袖子内肌肉被绷带包裹缠紧。就像是一位坚守在门前的骑士，用受伤的躯体保护着身后负伤的同伴们。


End file.
